Per perfluoroalkyl and polyfluoroalkyl substances (PFAS) are contaminants of concern. There are about 3,000 types of these compounds in the environment. They are soluble, highly resistant to biotic and abiotic degradation, and can withstand extremely high temperatures before breaking down.
PFAS compounds have been widely used in consumer products and industrial products and processes. The PFAS characteristics that make them beneficial for these applications can also prevent them from readily degrading and challenging to remediate. The unique characteristics of PFAS compounds render many remediation techniques that are effective on other contaminants ineffective to remediate PFAS compounds. Bioremediation is mostly ineffective for treating PFAS-contaminated soil. Additionally, limited success has been found by applying soil vapor extraction and other common hydrocarbon remediation techniques. Furthermore, it is generally accepted that very high temperatures, above 600 degrees Celsius for example, are necessary to effectively remediate PFAS compounds. Although most PFAS compounds boil at temperatures in the range of 76 degrees Celsius to 218 degrees Celsius, there is very poor removal even at 225 degrees Celsius applied over multiple days.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective PFAS remediation technique in soil.